Attack of the Toybots!
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: A robot army of evil toys is rising, and a band of toons, both heroes and villains, are uniting! Your favourite cartoon characters from different series join forces to stop an evil Toymaker from taking over their worlds with his evil toys! This story is brought to you by the Biggest Genius! (Loosely based of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots)
1. The Biggest Genius!

**Attack of the Toybots!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Biggest Genius!**

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls: Welcome back to The Biggest Genius! The show where the everyday folks like you take on the chance to prove you're a brainiest of the bunch!**

 **Now give it up for your hosts, who love Cheese on Toast…**

 **Chudd Chudders!**

"Hey, folks," Chudd cried out to the cheering audience, as he somersaulted onto the set, "Has anyone seen my glasses?"

 **And The Earl!**

"Yeah!" Earl said as he appeared on stage via trap door, as more cheering, including that from the ladies in the audiences, filled the room.

This was the Biggest Genius, in which, as according to the announcer, is where many would try a compete in a chance to named the Biggest Genius, with a different theme and task for each show, there is no telling what or how the contestant would pull it off.

On the set were three stages, one had three stands, going from shortest to the tallest, the stage in the middle had a metal confessional, which looked like something that was part of a ship or a harbour, and the third had a desk with 4 seats, two of them taking by other contestants.

Next to the confessional, was a trophy, which on top of it was big brain, with engraving on the bottom saying "Biggest Genius Winner", as a way that the trophy was for the winner of the show.

And the hosts were none other than one of the popular hosts from popular quiz show, Skatoony, Chudd Chudders and the Earl.

"What'd ya say, Earl?" Chudd asked his co-host.

"I'd say we welcome them to the show!" Earl replied.

"Way ahead of you," Chudd said before turning to the audience, "and welcome, and those of you are still with us, welcome back, to The Biggest Genius! You probably know me and Earl here from our other Quiz show, Skatoony, and thanks to your support, we have now an even bigger show than ever before!"

"That's right," Earl stated, "and today's Biggest Genius theme will be about: Interdimesional Travel! Yeah!"

Chudd then walks up to a metal confessional, which looked like something that was part of a ship or a harbour, as he explained, "And inside the Biggest Genius's soundproof diary closet, the Toymaker will be revealing to us how he attends to pull off his full on plan for today's main theme!"

* * *

(BZZZ)

"Testing, testing! One, two, two."

Inside the diary closet, a figure was inside, checking if the camera was working right to reveal his plan.

The figure looked a little bizarre, as his head didn't have any hair, or even ears, and his nose looked like a little dot, while on this head was a beanie hat with a propeller.

The outfit he was wearing, while it had a nice bowtie, looked like it was split in two; one side on his right was a soldier's camouflage, while the other side was checker pattern of orange and blue, with cuffs on the end of them arms.

He had on him an apron, on it was a squirt flower on the left of it, and a small badge of the entertainment masks, one smiling and the other frowning.

The weird thing of him was that he had a wind-up key on his back, and his legs were like that a clockwork toy, or even a wooden duck, with the feet being clown shoes with little fluff balls on the tips.

This was the Toymaker, and he was contestant that the host were talking about.

"Is this thing on?" the Toymaker said, as he tapped on the camera lens, until he noticed the red light showing that it was recording.

"This is the Toymaker here," he said, as he stroked a teddy bear that he had with him, the teddy having a bizarre grin on it's face, "now ready to explain everything about my master plan to become the Biggest Genius."

He cleared his throat as he began explaining his plan in details.

"See what happens when fairies eat to many processed Krabby Patties: they create magical gas! Who'd guessed?! Just one of the perfect usages for the creation of my vast army of EVIL TOYS!" he explained, letting out a small evil chuckle, the toy seemingly giggling to at this.

"Powered by Equestrian magic, Power Rings, Ghost Energy and other known power sources needed to run my toy factory, my army would be lead by evil toy duplicates of cartoon goody two-shoes heroes and wicked mean-hearted villains." Toymaker said as he continued, "My robot minions grab the well known characters, heroes and villains alike, from every dimension and then scan them to create a evil, perfect "Master Model", then we send them back home, none the wiser!"

He then laughed like crazy, all the while hitting the lenses with the teddy, didn't quite like, especially when it was then thrown in the air onto the ground, before it scowled the Toymaker after he stopped laughing.

* * *

"Now that is wicked geniuses!" Earl said.

"Indeed, will this plan of the Toymaker's succeed?" Chudd said, before the Diary Closet door opened, the Toymaker stepping outside.

"Of course it will, it is 100% fool-proof!" Toymaker said with a smile.

Chudd slammed the door shut on Toymaker as the Earl stepped in.

"How will our contestant's hero and villain duplicates turn out?" he asked.

Toymaker opened the door again, stating, "I prefer the term, "Perfect Evil Sidekicks", thank you."

"Will these sidekicks be better than the originals?" Earl said as Chudd tried closing the door again, only for Toymaker to barge in again.

"Yes, of course they will!" he said, only for the door to be shut on him again.

"Will the Toymaker ever sort out the problem of his ridiculous voice?" Chudd said.

At that, the door barged open again, as a fuming Toymaker shouted, "No! Never! Not in a million years!" he then lost the angry look as he then looked upset and confused as he asked, "You mean… you don't like my voice…?"

The two other contestants, one that almost looked like Einstein, only with out the hair, and another being quite big with big muscles, laughed at this, as the Toymaker was shut back inside by Chudd.

"And will this smallest nobody become this show's Biggest Genius?" Chudd said excitedly… only for the confessional door to slam straight into him, knocking him, which startled the audience a bit, as Toymaker stepped out.

"Well, I'm not here to lose," he said as he swiped up the Biggest Genius Trophy, "So why not just give me title now!"

As he enjoyed holding trophy while kissing it, the teddy that was with began to run amuck, as it approached the other two contestants, as the muscle tried to swat it when it was on the table, he accidentally struck the Einstein-like contestant, knocking him over, then the teddy jumped on the muscle man's head, and ended up striking himself on the head, knocking him out, too.

"Ha!" Toymaker cried with laughter, "That's two of them out of the contest already!"

As the Toymaker enjoyed his moment in the spotlight, the audience, despite what had happened, applauded, looking forward to how this contest would turn out.

 **It… uh… appears we are experiencing some technical difficulties! We'll be right back after these messages!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Wow, let's see how well the Toymaker's plan goes, shall we folks!**

 **For those of you that may have notice, this story is loosely based of the Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots game, but replaces Professor Calamitus with the Toymaker (who is a character I created for this story) as the main baddie.**

 **Speaking of the Toymaker, I like to point out that I remember creating this character a while back, but almost forgot about him, now that I'm doing fanfics, it makes me quite happy to finally get him into the fan fiction spotlight!**

 **You see, the Toymaker's appearance is loosely inspired by the same villain from the Mickey Mouse Works cartoon short, Organ Donors, for in that short, Mickey, Donald and Goofy deliver a used organ to the insane Toymaker in that short, only to discover that he wanted life, internal organs for his toys, including a living heart that he tried to steal from Mickey for his bride doll!**

 **More info of my Toymaker character and his toys will be revealed in soon…**

 **In the meantime… TTFN, True Believers!**


	2. Help: Wanted?

**Attack of the Toybots!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Help: Wanted?**

* * *

"So yes," the Toymaker said, getting back on track in the diary closet after earlier, "my plan is basically work of art in the making, but like story books, this plan needs to have a beginning, as to how it came it be…"

* * *

 **Several weeks ago…**

The Toymaker was the chairman, founder and creator of his biggest toy company of all time, Troublemaker Toy Co., a big toy business which has been known for making the craziest toys ever know.

Of course, at times, there were several downsides, as while business (and money) were big, reviews and profits not doing well at times, as the Toymaker would at times get word about most of his best toy sells falling, as well as feedback that some of the toys are not "child-friendly".

Today, though, was going to change, as it all started one day in his office, after hearing of another failing toy sale…

"Do you understand?" the Toymaker said seriously to his staff, most of them looking like big versions of toys, such as two clowns, a clockwork robot, some teddy bears, a tin soldier and a stuffed monster, "Do you understand that these suckers are right!"

The staff spoke up their agreements as he continued.

"I told you," he said, "if I've told you once, I told a thousand, thousand, thousand, thousand, THOUSAND time! WE NEED NEW TOY IDEAS!"

"Right!" the staff spoke out at once.

"New ones!" the Toymaker shouted.

"Better ones?" one of the Teddy bears, a grey one with a yellow and blue polka dot bowtie, asked.

"Better than ever, Fluffbear!" the Toymaker said, before turning to the rest of the staff, "Get it?!"

"Absolutely, sir!" a clown, named Chuckles, replied.

"Look at me, look at me and listen!" Toymaker said, as he stated, "The customers are always right!"

"Right!" the staff chorused.

"The customers are always right." The Toymaker repeated, as the staff members replied with agreements, as the Toymaker then said, "Always."

Toymaker then got up as he looked out the window of his factory, and thought aloud to his staff as he confessed, "For far too long, I've been ridiculed at times, too long, that I never have been given any recognition… everything I've built… everything I've worked towards through my genius, rests upon a strong empire of business and toy manufactory, but as my patients grows thin, so does the thread of everyone who would have a chance to appreciate my work."

He turned back to his co-workers as he began thinking up ideas with them, "Alright," he said, "now, we something… something… nutty."

"Nutty!" a teddy, a small one of the group of teddy bears, spoke up.

"Something crazy." Toymaker said.

"Crazy!" the small teddy agreed.

Something wacky." The Toymaker said.

"Wacky!" the teddy repeated.

As the Toymaker was thinking, he sit back down in his chair, unaware that he was then sitting on the TV remote, causing most of the TV monitors to switch on, all of them showing different shows and films.

"We need something that ticks big…" the Toymaker, oblivious to what happened, "we need something… something… something… we need something…"

"Cartoon-y?" one of the teddy bears blurted out excitedly, only to cover his mouth, worried that he would get in trouble.

"Cartoon-y, boss…" the small teddy said, getting interested in what was on TV.

"Cartoon-y?" Toymaker said in confusion, until he turned to look at the TV screens.

Sure enough, each and everyone of the TV screens were showing cartoon TV shows and movies, from the slapstick comedies like the Looney Tunes, to the action packed like either the Justice League or Avengers, from talking animals to space aliens, heroes, villains, monsters, ponies… it was a variety of animated entertainment!

"YES! CARTOON-Y! YES!" Toymaker said, as a sudden relization and idea came up, "Yes! Now you're talking! Cartoon-y! That's it! That's the word I was looking for!"

The other staff members were excited about this as they agreed on what Toymaker said, "That's what we need! Toys based off these incredible cartoons!"

"Do you want just the heroes, or have villains as well?" the tin soldier asked.

"Do both! I don't care!" the Toymaker stated, "This is the big one!"

"Excuse me, sir?" the clockwork robot spoke, "What about the toy desing ideas, especially after handing out the pamphlets for extra help out at the factory?"

"Hiring more help no longer matters," Toymaker ordered, "the top priority is showing right in front of us! And I'm gonna show everyone once and for all!"

"But how will you do that?" the little bear asked.

Then, something on one of the TVs caught the group's attention, as it showed a live episode of one of the biggest TV shows of all time, the Biggest Genius, explaining that the upcoming theme for it will be inter-dimensional travel.

This gave Toymaker an idea, if the toons were to be from different worlds, then this could make a big game changer for him.

"I believe I have found a way…" Toymaker said, "but for now, we must get these Toons! Bring them here!"

"Uh, sir?" the other clown, Bobo, spoke up, getting the Toymaker's attention, "Just noticing, sir. If we do go to the different worlds and find them… what if they don't come?"

"What did y'say?" Toymaker asked, as his left eye slowly twitched, "What if they. CAN'T. COME?"

He then grabbed hold of Bobo by the collar, bring him up to his face as he said with a wicked grin, "Make them."

"Good idea." Said a nervous Bobo.

"Make them!" Toymaker declared, "That's how we'll do it!"

As he prepared to leave, he turned to another teddy bear, wearing a bowler hat with glasses.

"Bobby!" Toymaker said, getting the bear, Bobby his attention.

"I'm going to do some research to see if there are any special power sources that I can use for the next lines of toys," he explained, "while that's happening, begin work on the first batch lines of toys, and find a substitute power source to power the first lot. Consider it like a back up plan."

Soon, the factory was sure enough began work on the next lot of toys, from the military troops of the Mega Commandos, to the adorable Mr. Huggles teddy bear line, also among them were branch line of the Motor Madness toy vehicles, and even and large amount of space toys as well.

As been told, while Toymaker searched for alternative power for his big plan, most of the toys, mostly the action toys like the Mega Commandos, were given highly AI chips to power them for now, until the next big power source was found.

Soon, the Toymaker signed up to compete in the Biggest Genius, and began work on how to do…

* * *

 **Present**

"So it's the perfect plan," the Toymaker explained, "and for my plan of inter-dimensional travel to work, I then created my very own pocket dimension, which is fair enough large enough to fit an enormous factory inside of it! As well as install branches of my Troublemaker Toy Co factory shops, that are now stationed in the respected worlds I have selected to continue with my master plans."

He then let out a mischievous giggle, as he then said, "With the pieces in place… the plan is completely fool-proof! Nothing can stop me now!"

* * *

 **Later on…**

"Oh man, I hope I make it on time!"

Running down the streets was a bright, optimistic purple rabbit, who was wearing a green and black striped top hat, an orange scarf, green long-sleeved shirt and red trousers.

His name was Zigzag Yeklipvad, and he was hurrying over to where Troublemaker Toy Co was, as he was on his way there to show some toy design ideas for the company, but was running a little late at the moment, as he hurried on his way.

Soon he arrived at the gates, as behind them was the toy factory itself, on top of the gate, was the company's logo: a face of a boy wearing a propeller hat, but while it was smiling, it seemed to have a mischievous look and grin on it's face.

"Yoo-hoo! Excuse me?"

A squeaky voice came up, getting Zigzag's attention, as he turned to his left to see where the voice came from.

As he looked, he saw what looked like an active puppet, dressed up in the uniform like that of the British royal guard, pepping from a hanging box.

"Can I help you, sir?" the puppet asked.

"Oh, hello there," Zigzag said, as he approached the toy guard, "I was wondering if you can open the gate for me, mister…"

"Gary," the guard introduced himself, "I'm in charge of operating the gate here."

"Well, Gary," Zigzag then said, "I would like to speak to the guy in charge," he then got out form the case he was carrying several blueprints and drawing sketches as he explained, "I have some ideas that could change everything for the toy company."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Gary said happily, as he then got out a key, "Stand back!"

Once Gary was inside his box, Zigzag could hear something winding up, guessing that Gary was using the key to open the gate.

Then the gate started to open, and Zigzag was excited to see the factory ahead of him.

Taking a small deep breath, Zigzag felt ready to go in.

"Thanks." Zigzag said as he walked towards the gate to go through to the oth-

SLAM!

The gate instantly shut right in Zigzag's face!

"What the-?" Zigzag exclaimed, as he wondered what happened, before turning to see Gary laughing.

"Gotcha, didn't I?" he said, "You see, you were all excited, and then boom!"

As he laughed, he saw Zigzag with a 'seriously' look with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I've had my fun, go ahead." Gary said, as he opened the gates again.

But as Zigzag tried going in again, once more gate slammed shut, causing Zigzag to look at the laughing puppet to find out what's going.

"Now that's funny! The second time!" Gary said between chuckles, "You really thing I'm gonna let you in!"

After all the laughing, Gary instantly stopped as he seriously said, "But I'm not."

"What?" Zigzag asked.

"Sorry, kido," Gary explained, "Nobody goes in. Company rules."

"Company ru… but I don't get it!" Zigzag said with confusion, "the fliers said that they were hiring for new toy designers all week! That was three days ago! How do…"

"They don't anymore!" Gary said, "the bossman changed his mind, and it's all finished fast!"

As Zigzag couldn't believe what was being said, Gary added a bit of salt to the wound.

"My advice… come back three days ago and the job's yours!" Gary said as he returned to laughing.

Knowing that the puppet was wasting his time, Zigzag decided to leave.

"I'll be back," he said, as he left, the papers under his shoulder, "and I will find a way in! And when I do I'm getting to the bottom of this!"

While the continued laughing, Zigzag secretly thought up a way to get inside.

It was then that he saw some of the toy factory trucks returning from deliveries, giving him the idea on getting inside.

Making sure no one was looking (as well with a bit of luck that one of the trucks' backdoors was open a little), Zigzag managed to sneak into the truck.

Soon the trucks make it through the vehicle gates, arriving out front of the factory to go in, while that's happening, Zigzag secretly sneaked out of the truck and kept away from getting caught by any security, though it felt to find the security to be several robots and giant clockwork toy soldiers.

Deciding to leave that matter for another time, he found a door and managed to get inside.

Inside, the factory was much like any other toy factory (with a small exception of the playful decoration design and the workers being robots, of course), so it didn't quite surprise Zigzag at the moment.

As he continued, it looked like everything was all right, so Zigzag was beginning to wonder if nothing was wrong.

But as he was about to go back a few rooms, he suddenly heard something clang, not far from where he was.

"Hello?" he called out.

No reply.

He took a few steps towards where the sound came from, not wanting to startle whoever… or whatever… was there.

He then heard something scurry from his right, and as he looked, in a quick second, it looked like someone… or something… had just rushed into the next room.

Zigzag looked a little worried, but he had to be brave as he entered the next room, which looked like there was nothing but the machinery that was still running.

Zigzag crept around, worried that something bad might happen, but as he looked back while continuing creeping, now backwards, he suddenly bumped into something, which caused him (and the something) to startle in panic!

He then turned until he saw what he couldn't believe.

There was small group of living toys, one was a bear in a red shirt, a small little pig, a yellow rabbit and tiger (whom he bumped into) looking quite nervous and startled as he was.

"What the heck?!" he said in surprise.

"Oh d-d-d-dear!" the little piglet squeaked, "Please! Don't hurt us!"

Zigzag's startleness was then changed to confusion as he looked to the group, then his eyes widened a little in surprise as he recognized them while looking to each of the members.

"Pooh?" he said to the bear.

"Piglet?" Zigzag then looked to the smallest member.

"Rabbit?" he then turned to the namesake figure.

"Tigger?" he looked to the striped fellow.

Zigzag looked to the group for a few seconds, until he realized who he was looking at, as he began to grew a small smile.

"I can't believe it!" he said, "It's really you!"

"H-how do you know us?" Rabbit asked, calming down a little.

"I've known you since my childhood, you were one of my favorite stories my mom used to read me, as well as watched your adventures." Zigzag explained, only for his smile to slowly fade with confusion.

"But…" he then said, "how are you guys here? This seems a little impossible… and why are you lot in the factory?"

"W-we've been t-t-trying to g-get away from him!" Piglet explained.

"Him, who?" Zigzag asked.

"The Toymaker." Rabbit stated.

"Wait," Zigzag said, as he began to add up what they said, "you mean the Toymaker? As in the founder and creator of Troublemaker Toy Co.?"

"Exactly!" Tigger replied, "One minute we were having fun, until whoosh, we were kidnappided by them spacemen, who brought us here!"

"Spacemen?" Zigzag asked in confusion.

"Toy Spacemen, to be precise." Rabbit explained, "they then scanned us for some reason, but we then managed to find a way to get away from them and hid here, but we couldn't know the way out."

"This is strange…" Zigzag said in agreement, until he looked to the group, "and was it just you four?"

"Nope," Tigger stated, "they have the rest of our friends here, too!"

Zigzag was surprised about all this, the one day of coming into the factory to show his toy design ideas suddenly turned into something strange going on.

"Maybe… I can help you find them?" he suggested.

"You would do that for us?" Pooh asked.

"Sure," Zigzag said, wanting to help out a new friends (even it was his favorite character(s) even), "I'm sure they can be around here somewhere if we can take a look around."

Zigzag started to go through a corridor, until he turned to see Pooh and his friends looking to him a little nervous, but then he gave them a compassioning and friendly smile gestured them to join him as he said, "Come on, guys. You can trust me."

The toy group looked to each other for a minute, and then decided to go along with him with a smile, guessing that it could be all right to trust him.

Soon Zigzag and Pooh's group started to explore the factory for the rest of Pooh's friends.

"By the way," Pooh asked, "who are you?"

"I'm Zigzag, Zigzag Yeklipvad," Zigzag introduced himself, "very nice to meet you guys."

And so Zigzag and his new friends headed deep into the factory, but who knows what else lied in store for them…

* * *

Author's Note:

So things are now getting started for our main hero and his first batch of allies, but who else will they encounter next time?

For those of you who want to know about the logo for Troublemaker Toy Co., the logo was inspired by the Troublemaker Studios mascot, Pepino, who appears in the opening sequences of Troublemaker Studios for their family films, like the Spy Kids series, the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl and Shorts.

For those on what toys the company create, they include:

Mr. Huggles: teddy bears with big, creepy grins, with violent actions to boot!

Squeaky Rabbits: adorable little toy bunnys that are a blast of fun! Literally!

Building Bloks: while they look like regular builging blocks, they at times form into bodies to fight, before crumbling down on enemies

Mega Commandos: an elite group of soldiers who are one of the best top sellers of Troublemaker Toy Co., with their motto "Everything else is just a Toy" (Bonus points for those who can guess which film I based these toy soldiers from!)

Mighty Motors: toy vehicles based on everyday ones, however, they don't need a remote control to be controlled!

Bella Ballerina: these toys for girls are capable of doing many acrobatics… even fighting acrobatics!

That's all for now, True Believers!

Stay tuned for more on the story later!


End file.
